S3.76.890
Hello, if you read it afternoon please don’t make it. Im want to play with my friends at night. He’’s name Razmuse, we started play a vehicle simulator. We spawned my bugatti and go ride to airport quarter mile. We meet there a mystery player. He’’s/she’’s name is a S3.76.890 He saying to us a #### ### idk what is that but i said to him he give me a answer #######vpm whatis that?? Im see a lower right angle and there a lot of freind requests of S3.76.890 i think it a bug and tell it roblox, but stop. Well Razmuse has accept friend request. 00:20 i has been go sleep i. Hour later i woked up at 1:56 and i call Razmuse he said he sanding to him a massgaes very scray massages. Hour later i go get some mcdonalds im sit at my hellcat started it. And i got call when i be on a trafic light i take a answer a call and got at so very scray screams sounds. At mcdonalds i order burger,nuggets,and fries. And i got some sprite.when i go to my home at same tradfic light i got a call number be same and i answer it again and i hear a -pshhhhhooooomi phooomu phoomi- i got a off the calls and when i be to my house door i take a massage thhere a picture of a next items: Phone,my car keys of hellcat challanger srt 8, and a spaghetti. Im bring it to home open it and there a slice of spaghetti im trashed it fast. And a i see a slice of bread why the slice be red i don’t know and i trashed it too. Im want to draw a some pictures im a grab a pen. There a some paper slice and i unpack it and see there a some slice of spaghetti. i want to start eat a mcdonalds. There one more massage i takes it see and on there a timer i trashed it to window quickly Im a drink a sprite and go sleep. Later two hours im got a call im answer it and i hear a -sooomi sooomi- sounds Affter half a hour i drinked sleeping pill. I woke up at 7:35 i go to got a some breakfast. I cooked a bacon and eggs and hear shoots on yard i fast grab my phone call police and there my window broken.. -im saying police POLICE!!!! NEAR MY HOUSE (im not say aress beacuse i giving you my personal info) POLICE NEAR MY HOUSE STANDING BLACK MUSTANG police said we coming to me. I ran to it attic and hide near boxes i heared a yell signal i opens window and there killed cops... i fall faints and few minutes woked up and a run to my car this person with mask hitted to me.. Later im woked up at hospital affter it i a take a phone and called police to this accident.. few days i go out the hospital and go to my home near garage i think there a police station i got call again but dont answer it.